Truth?
by Banana101
Summary: Hermione has been captured needs Draco's help to escape. Will he do it? Or is his heart too broken? AU OOC, Daco/Hermione. Please read the disclaimer, notes and most importantly review. Please. M for language


**Title: **Truth?**  
Author:** Banana101  
**Rating:** M  
**Content Warning:** Swearing, alcohol consumption  
**Spoilers:** Entire Harry Potter Series  
**Disclaimer:** You know what, I wish I could own this series, it is just amazing. If I was that original (and good), I wouldn't be stuck here writing fan fiction, but sadly I am not. If you do happen to see anything which is the slightest bit original, I will have to admit to putting it in there. Anything else, if I even thought about claiming it, you would all come down on me like... well very scarily and I would run away screaming like the little girl I am inside.  
**Author's Note: **This is a Dramione fic, I had this idea a while ago and finally was able to finish it. I realise it is a bit vague in places but the original parts have been majorly edited. I would really love reviews as I am feeling a bit of writers block and if I know people are actually reading the stuff I write (and liking it) I can write a bit more. **Please review as it makes us as writers feel better and want to write more.**

She hung from the roof. Her hands bound in heavy chains above her head. The room was black except for a ray of sun shine that fell across her. Her head hung down, her face not seen. Her hair fell down in limp strands; it covered her like a cloak. She wore a dirty leather crop top and a small skirt that barely covered the essential parts.

An image flashed in my mind, me in the same position. But like it came it was gone. I paid no mind to it. She was my concern.

I moved closer, I could see purple bruises. They trailed up her left foot, her ankles and knees which were both swollen too. Both thighs, her stomach was darker. Her ribs were horribly black and blue. Her upper arms were marked with finger prints. Her wrists were red and raw from the chains.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin, the skin under my fingers was rough from peeling and fresh scabs. I, now had a view of her face and neck which were just as, if not more, bruised and swollen as the rest of her.

Her face… could have been beautiful but bruises and swelling denied her that. Her lips were engorged, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her nose was broken but still straight and dried blood that streamed out of her nostrils now clings to the skin. Cuts that are all over were face, are now healing to form scabs which will become horrible scars. Her eyes were black and the left was so inflated that she could not have opened it even if her life depended on it.

I walked around and saw the carnage on her back. She had obviously had been whipped badly for not revealing information. Her back was now a lacework of angry red marks.

"This is your fault, Draco," someone said. The voice was coarse from disuse, or perhaps too much screaming. "I trusted you… once. But… now you have betrayed me. You tore out my heart… cut it into little pieces and then threw them into the Fire."

"Speak and it will. Don't you want the pain to end?" I whispered softly from behind her. I pushed up against her back, causing her to hiss out in pain.

"I can make it all go away. Just tell me what I want to know," I reasoned with her. I ran my hands up around her ribs, playing little beats upon her. She moaned, out of pain.

"I'll never tell you anything," she bravely pronounced, declaring it to the cell.

"Then your existence is no longer necessary." I replied, a cruel smirk making its way onto my face. "But first you will watch me torture your precious friends, or better yet maybe you could do it?"

"No!" She gasped. "They don't know anything. They are all new to the Order."

"But they shall be tortured none the less. Just for you," I whispered into her ear. Malice poured off my tongue, my hate for her and her kind becoming more obvious. I called out a command for one of the girls to be brought here, just for my _precious _Hermione.

"Draco, please," she begged. I could hear the fear and pain in her voice.

I turned around and slapped her; the sound resonated around the room. She almost let out a sob. "Be silent, Mudblood," I wanted her to respond like she used to, to make her forget what she was trying to do to me.

"Please, it isn't too late," she was almost crying, I could hear it. "I know there is still good in you, still love," as soon as she said the word, images flashed into my mind. They poured like water out of a broken dam, filling my head until it felt like it would explode. One image began to take over; it made me feel alive, more alive than I had been in the past year.

She was smiling at me, her eyes glinting in the moonlight and her frizzy hair escaping from the confines of the bun on top of her head. She whispered three little words to me, words that would change my life forever; "I love you,"

I looked back at her. She had tears in running down her face, leaving trails on her dirty face. Her eyes were filled with hope, praying to her muggle God that I remembered my past.

"Love is a myth, you taught me that," I snidely remarked. I couldn't let her in; my heart still ached from the last time. I had found her in the arms of the Weasel; kissing each other after all I had done for her. After I had betrayed my family, the Dark Lord and everything I had up held for _her_.

"I never stopped loving you," she breathed and I didn't believe my ears. I couldn't.

"_L__egilimens_," I pulled my wand out and looked into her mind. I discarded everything that could hold no interest to me, things like her life before Hogwarts and even the early years. I found her talking to the Blood Traitor.

"_Ron, I'm not interested and honestly I haven't been since fifth year," she said to the git before turning to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He pushed his lips to hers and I could hear a door open behind the image in front of me. She looked at the sound and there was me. I looked like I had just been punched in the gut. Heartbreak was written all over my face. I fled the scene._

_She pushed herself away from the oaf. "Ron, you ass, stay the hell away from me!"_

…

_A new memory formed and it was Hermione, sitting on the floor of our bedroom, she was curled up next to the bed and was wearing one of my favourite shirts. Tears streamed down her face, she could barely contain her sobs as she stared at the photo of the two of us that hung on the wall. The photo had been taken on a day when we went to an amusement park in muggle London. She was wearing a pretty dress and I was in a pair of jeans and the t-short that she was currently in. Smiles were plastered on our faces, each time it would move so that the viewer would see us gaze lovingly into one another's eye and then go back to smiling broadly at the camera._

"_Draco…" her voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't know what to say, I know that if you are seeing this, I am most likely captured and under your control. I am sorry, for whatever it was that made you leave. I am so sorry… please remember what I said to you on the tower. I will never stop loving you, not even if you are the one who has to torture me and you revel in it. I am forever yours and yours alone,"_

The images faded away to nothing. I was back to standing in the cell where I had tortured Hermione and I myself had been tortured.

"Fuck," the word barely escaped my mouth but once it was out she knew what I had seen.

"Sir," a voice from outside queried, "I have a girl,"

I didn't know what to do. My emotions were pulling me two ways, the first being towards her. I had always been drawn to her, no matter when I needed her presence to make me feel alive. Then again, I had sworn that to Potter when I took this role as a spy that I would be merely an informant. I would never help his people.

But the girl in front of me… Hermione, a person who was very likely my soul mate, was about to be tortured and I could stop it.

"Bring her in," I said. I couldn't let Hermione die, no matter how much I had thought I had hated her only moments ago.

As the guard dragged the girl in by her chains, I put my wand into my right hand. "_Stupefy_," I aim at the guard and he falls in a heap.

I wave my wand at Hermione and the chains that were holding her up disappear. I reach and catch her before she can fall onto the floor.

"I love you too," I whisper to her as I help her up. I hand her the wand of the guard that had been strapped to his leg. I place a soft kiss on her lips and pass her the unconcious girl. She knows that she has to leave right now if she wants to survive she also knows that I will get out the rest of the Order who had been caught.

"Goodbye," she says to me and Disapparates away, leaving me alone in the cell of my nightmares.


End file.
